


Falling for Baekhyun

by seeninisaw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BBH, Baekhyun - Freeform, Boyfriends, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Love, M/M, PCY, baek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeninisaw/pseuds/seeninisaw
Summary: Park Chanyeol happens to read a ChanBaek fanfiction that runs parallel to their actual happenings and finds himself in mixed feelings about their relationship.Questions like 'Do i love Byun Baek-Hyun?' and 'Is he just a friend?' pave a much expected emotional roller-coaster for him, or rather everyone around him.What do you think the answer is?





	1. The Bus Ride Back Home

Things have never been this awful for me. Something was definitely odd about today. Tripping during the practices, unavailability of the group's usual means of conveyance, leaving the studio earlier than the rest of them and my cell phone running out of battery. My limping right foot didn't do any better but I managed to get on the bus that would drop me off closest to our dorm's location after what seemed like 2 kilometers of walking, rather dragging.

Before another misfortune struck me I had made sure to cover my face and my red blazing hair with a mask and my black hoodie while I exited the company.

The sound of the bell of bus doors opening in itself imparted great amount of comfort to my exhausted self. I threw myself in the bus with doors closing after, while I scanned for a vacant seat nearest to the doors. To much relief the second in the left row welcomed me and I sat with a sigh of relief, stretching my long legs under the seat that lay in front. My attention shifted from my hurt leg to the occupants of the front seat and in a fuzz you could only grasp the recurring "Really?s" and "Oh my God!s" . After some unintended focus was spared on their conversation, I realized they talked about and I quote "the much awaited EXO comeback" after three weeks. Honestly it made me smile under the black covering out of gratitude and satisfaction about how our music was being anticipated. The pain in the leg seemed weaker and peace overtook me as I tried drifting off for a short nap, which I failed at thanks to my 'shifting unintended focus'. It was an intriguing chat that entered my ears and resistance was the thing I thought slightest about.

"Hey did you check Chanyeol's red hair out?! I mean I know I sound incredibly stupid but I'm having a hard time remaining loyal to my Baekhyuna!" the girl on the left with ponytail complained pouting and nudging the one on her right, who had her hair plaited well.

"Oh really?" The latter said expressing pity to tease her schoolmate. "I'm very loyal to my Baek." She added straightening her back, facing front sitting with greater confidence now.

I just found myself a challenge! It's fun to be mischievous and playful sometimes and I needed that today, after so not a good beginning to my day.

"But did you hear about the ChanBaek fanfiction that's the most trending right now and is considered to be the actual story behind the two?" Ponytail asked

"Nooh. I didn't. Was there such a thing?" The other asked out of her brimming curiosity and interest.

"Yeah there is. It's called 'Platinum's Strength' signifying the couple rings they wear and the how it binds them stronger than ever. Also it's said to be well coordinated to their actual incidents so it's presumably true.. I knew ChanBaek is really be a thing." stated the former with a huge grin reflecting success as it was her turn to feel proud about the more information and awareness she had.

It was surprising to me. Our fans thought of things that wouldn't cross our mind in our entire lifetime... Or maybe they did. It was uncomfortable, truthfully and I wanted this uneasiness to wear off.

I grinned to the maximum and couldn't hold myself back any longer. I had a challenge to get to after all.

"Ah.. excuse me? " I leaned in forward towards the 'ponytail girl'. Continuing after both of them shot their heads around "Could I have a copy and pen? I happen to not have any to make a list of groceries"

"Oh.. okay. Wait a second" ponytail replied and handed me a copy and pen while I was making my unnoticed cheeks exercise too much now.

"Ah.. thank you so much" I bowed my head a little. It was a genuine thanks that was meant to thank everyone who was waiting for us to spread love and rather receive more of it, from those who called us idols and themselves EXO-Ls.

The two high schoolers exchanged glances reading each other's faces and responding accordingly without much words as it was surprising for them and it was evident.

My stop was here and when I ended scribbling on the last page of her notebook, I closed it bookmarking my page with the pen and stood up to leave, handing it over to her with a grin very much invisible to them but the traces of my crinkled sides of eyes made it obvious.

I was out. While the both of them jumped out of their seats with utmost excitement, cursing the already closed bus gates. I waved at them removing my mask partially, smiling with gratitude and mischief in my eyes, receiving shocked and zealous expressions with their fingers forming hearts and it made me happy. Challenge complete!

I turned around to continue my journey to where I was to go and rest, our dorm. Nothing ever caused me headaches except for the thoughts that I once shooed away but now are creeping in my head once again after a long time. Automatically my journey with EXO, and Baekhyun was playing memory by memory and then all at once in front of my eyes while spacing out of what I was doing. Just when I stepped out on the road, I was dragged back to the footpath by a young lady pointing towards the traffic signal beaming red through her eyes. I shouldn't space out, not right now. I turn to look at her apologizing and thanking while bowing since my day was just saved from being worse than how it already was.

"Just be careful. I'm sure you won't like to call out for Suho mommy here". She spoke politely with a soft tone, her lips curving to one side and her eyes still focused on the traffic lights making her look no less than a smart, witty and.. a K-pop fan girl. Her voice was soft, as I've said before and her features enhanced her naturally attractive face cut and skin tone which was lighter than Kai's yet onto a bronze shade. I couldn't be more dumbstruck, thanks to my mask which had my wide open mouth covered. "Don't worry, I'm not screaming your name out here" she smiled genuinely assuring me and nudged me on my left elbow with hers. Soon before i could firm another sentence the lights were all green and she left with the crowd.

"Wow" was all I could mutter mustering enough consciousness still grasping the situation one by one. I drifted back to my senses and in no time reached the dorm, my room, hit my pillow and slept. Well it was necessary for me to rest. "What a day!" I mumbled and soon went into the welcoming arms of sleep.

"Awhawwaw.." I sat up once my two hours' 'nap' concluded, yawning with all my might, stretching my limbs to ease the stiffness. I walked to and from the fridge bringing myself water to lubricate my dry throat. My leg felt better but still not good enough to prevent the slight limping. I threw myself on my comfortable and excessively cushiony, soft bed grabbing my laptop from my desk that I hardly ever occupied.

"Yaahhhh" I let out a deep sigh since the exhaustion had faded away and the bothersome thoughts knocked my gates again: What was Baekhyun to me? Reading the fan fiction that was earlier mentioned seemed to be the best way to shake such thoughts off my shoulders and a pretty fine idea of doing something different since I am no less curious than the clueless girl in the bus i took earlier this afternoon.

~But little did he know what awaited him was more headache and breakdown.~


	2. Platinum's Strength

It was after three hours that my eyes agreed to wander off someplace other than the laptop screen. I had read all that was written yet, which was an incomplete entry of us, by the infamous yet anonymous writer. The ponytail wasn't wrong in saying that it coordinates well with our timeline and our habits and incidents, all was put into words. All that I was incapable to give words to was now read by me. All the mixed feelings and doubt that I once had subsided long back resurfaced. The pain, anxiety and fear associated with those doubts too had begun to fill my cup yet again. And the same question: what is Baekhyun to me?

Before I wandered off way far from land into the ocean of my never ending deep thoughts, I heard footsteps and sighs of exhaustion from the living room outside. I knew they were back and for now at the least my thoughts would be 'normal'. I joined the boys who threw themselves on the three couches that lay there still in their casual practice shirts with loose lowers like shorts or pullovers and had plopped their bass on the centre table. I came and sat next to Suho. On running my eyes through the room I found the couch in front of ours occupied three- Kai, Sehun and Kyungsoo with sweat trickling down their cheek, temple and bisceps. The one on our left that lay perpendicular to ours facing the inner centre table had Lay, Xiumin and Chen panting. While ours had two only. Where is Baekhyun?

The respective walked in that instant as if to answer my inner voice with a pale face dragging his petite body out of exhaustion, looking at the ground. He stood supporting his tired body leaning on the vertical of the couch on the left with closed eyes, his hands supporting the weight of his 'falling anytime soon' body. He opened his eyes, putting an effort to do that insignificant act, as if remembering something and walked to the inner area and stood in front of me. He put his leftover energy in forcing a smile as he pulled a newly bought package of crape bandage out of his pocket and extended it to me "Here. I'm sure you're better but this will heal it earlier."

"Are you stupid?!" I shouted at him which I regretted seconds later as his eyes began watering, to my surprise. But I had to say this, for his good even though his smile faded and his eyes lowered "Can you not see your condition and mine? You'll fall any second out of exhaustion and.." just then Suho nudged me directing me to look at his condition and his care for me and not scold him for his carelessness. I can just do this later. Right.

I leaned forward and lower, took the unopened package which he held with a strong grip and could sense the tears he held in with his closed fists and clenched teeth. Why was he crying? Why in this world was Byun Baekhyun freaking crying?

"I'm sorry Baek. Thank you for this, I needed it badly." I shuffled and rolled it in my left hand. While I wanted to cup his red face in my hands and comfort him, I couldn't.. or I wouldn't. I couldn't do anything as slowly the air had become thicker, it was awkward to see him this sensitive just like his trainee days. My unwanted thoughts had messed my mind enough for me to act in such a cold manner like a completely insensitive brat which I was not. I cared for Baek and everyone else.. But.. Today I cannot do anything with this shit my mind is making of me.

"Okay EXO! Dinner's on me. Three hours later, let's meet here. Go get some rest now!" I was successful at pulling off the trick as I saw all of them carry their lanky bodies to their rooms but now excitement was shining on their faces. They thanked me patting my shoulder while they left one by one. The hall was empty, except just Baek and I were standing facing each other but silence was building up making it difficult for me to stay there anymore.

"Baek.. you should rest too." I squeezed his left shoulder with my left hand, passing by him. Whether to stay or leave.. the two paths split me into two halves.

"Why?!" I heard a whimpering escape his lips which were being assaulted by his teeth constantly to prevent any sound from escaping. "Whaayy?" He growled in a low yet strong voice trying to keep his voice almost inaudible for it to reach the one it was intended for, me. It was enough to transfix me right there. He didn't utter a single word and his gaze remained stuck on his feet. I didn't know what was going on anymore. This was just so unlike him. Byun Baek Hyun crying was something that happened when he was overwhelmed by the concerts and the immense love that everyone showered on us during award ceremonies. Yet right now, a part of me understood why he was like this which possibility I want to refuse right away, the possibility that he was hurt because of me. That the person who loves him hurt him, that I hurt him. It was too much for me to accept and to bear the burden of.

Despite all that I walk back to him though I don't understand what's taking over me but I should do this and that's all I can think. I strongly grip his left shoulder extending my right hand, swirl him on his toes and embrace him. I can feel his warm moist breath brushing my neck and his tepid tears trickle down his face, forming unique trajectories and settling on my shoulder. I gripped him stronger, stroking his back with right and his blonde moist sweaty hair with my left hand to calm him down when his silent cries turned into bawling. I knew he was tired. I knew he needed rest despite that when he cared for me I should've just thanked him instead if losing my calm. "I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot."  
"I couldn't agree less paboya" Baek hit my axial torso, a slight laugh pulsating from him.  
"I'm deeply sorry for hurting you." I shouldn't have let my doubts and my shit mess me enough to act differently. I wish I could say all this to him but I can't. How I feel will die with me. How well I know I don't deserve a person like him in my life gives me strength to push away my doubts and let go of him but it hurts me more. It makes my strength my weakness, both being Him. My emotions are evident in my eyes. "Please stop crying."  
"You too Yoda" he said nodding in my shoulder slowly soothing me by stroking my side in vertical motion, tugging at my sweatshirt.  
"I'm not.." I silenced since he knew, but I can't face him like this. "Ahh.. Baekhyuna.. I'll get water." I loosen the grip trying to escape his eyes that searched for mine and briskly walked to my room.  
"The water's in the fridge paboya, not in your bedroom!" Baekhyun joked.

I gathered my thoughts, cleared my head and enough strength to sort my feelings on my own from now on and not hurt Baek in the process. It had already been me fifteen minutes leaning on the table, staring at the plain white wall. I kept him hanging and this much introspection seems just sufficient. I went back to him to find a crouched Baekhyun on the couch.

"Baekhyun!" I nudged him but not an eyelash shook. No doubt he was fast asleep and the winter evening only made him cold as he had curled his body, his crossed arms touching the tip of his knees. I sat next to his axial torso. He was beautiful, an extraordinarily extravagant personality with innumerable shades to him. He was a blend of everything, every shade of his was equally admirable and worth appreciating. His sensitivity, manliness, attitude, cuteness, strength and yet many other colours were all in a balanced proportion making him radiate the brightest and purest white light to the greatest intensity. I fail each time I try to put him into words because the power I hold in me isn't even half as much as he holds. His magnificence can only be felt by those around him and similar to how intangible things like emotions cannot be put perfectly into words, for me Baekhyun cannot be. A masterpiece I'd call him.

I slip my arms through his knee pits and back, his face leaning on my right shoulder and put him on his bed, under the covers. I had an urge to stay beside him, not that he was weak. He was tired to the core and became sentimental which was an unusual occurrence as I've mentioned earlier. He was true to how he felt and expressed himself suitably so any drift in his usual self was very well evident. I just want to hear him out, the reason why he cried.

I rested myself on the recliner that lay next to and along his bed. His face showed hazed trajectories of the tears he let go because of me. So I was simply trying to make the guilt subside, that being the excuse I should have to be here, next to him. And his calm and peaceful face was a pleasant site to fall asleep to.

~Life can be such an irony.. The source of his zeal and calm is also the reason why he enters the halls of sadness for a long time to come~


	3. Lingering Feelings

A/N: I really did suck at ending the previous chapter. Tell me what you feel :)   
——————

*Hello everyone. I was on a looong break.. yeah. So here the next chapter is. Enjoy!*

I woke up feeling soft pulses of moist, warm air on my cheek right. The first sight on opening my eyes kicked me out of my semi-asleep mode right at that instant- Baekhyun hovering over me, supported by his hands on either side of the recliner confining me in between. He had his eyeliner on which gave his puppy face a sexy look. I knew my mouth was watering for the luscious lips and the milk-soft skin that leaned closer to me oblivious how they effected me. I gulped trying to not let the separation between us shrink by pushing myself into the cushion.

"Yoda..." Baekhyun produces hollow whispers with only air having its major impact on my lips, making my heart suddenly beat even faster than how it was. He surely wasn't trying to seduce me, was he? Even if he wasn't, I know that's what's happening to me. "Channie.." Beak moved closer, our lips only a millimeter away. The seriousness in his eyes was being replaced by a mischievous look when ".. Your eyes are unevenly sized. Bwahahaha!!" He raced around the room laughing to his best capacity expecting me to chase him around full of energy and a will to make me lose at this little Tom and Jerry game we always played whenever we annoyed each other. But I just lay there frozen not understanding a single thing. It was too sudden, he was too close and things happened to my heart.. many things. But I knew the best thing to do now was to keep my feelings out of here to maintain the friendly atmosphere he suddenly wanted to induce after making my thoughts wander off to places they've never been before.

After a few seconds when he realized his zealous laughter and running across the room was to no avail, he was surprised just as I expected. He looked at me and slowly walked to me in confusion when not even an eyelash of mine budged. I knew what was going on in his mind right then which was what I wanted to induce in his mind. He fell for it. His steps got softer and slower as he reached the recliner looking into my eyes hoping for some sort of movement or even respiration but I held it all in well especially the laughter his silliness was imparting on my face. He stayed like that for nearly ten seconds and finally as panic was taking over him, "Boooh!" And he fell while I stood in front of him laughing like a retarded seal, my one hand on my outwardly arched stomach and the other oscillating about the wrist lifelessly. I came to my senses soon enough to finally realize his cemented body stuck to the ground, his head staring at the floor and his frail frame supported by his even frailer arms.

"Baek?" I muttered because the scene had turned pretty serious now. I didn't want to make him cry in the first place, and if he cries again what in the world will I do now? I sit on the floor folding my calves under my thighs and hands resting on each thigh with a bowed down head out of resentment towards myself. I sigh deeply before starting an apology. "I am messed up. Please stay away from me Baek, for your own good. It's not about you but me and I'm not strong enough to wear a mask each time you are around or cold enough to put a permanent filter on my thoughts and feelings. There are thoughts and issues I have to take care of and sort out. I don't know how much time it will take me but please trust me and let's not-"

"Shushh" Baekhyun put his index finger on my lips to prevent me from speaking any further. I met his gaze and "Feelings?" Baekhyun interrogated as his eyes still remained teary there was a new shine of hope.

"It's nothing"

"Tell me I'll listen."

"Baek I just requested you for something.. please forgive me and let me be.. And I'll let you be." I could hear my voice cracking and a warm tear trickle down my face and tap on my knee. This is it. I have to leave his room.

Baek replaced his index finger with his sleek thumb on my lips pressing them lightly and spreading his hand open like a fan to later lift my face supported on his index finger with his curled fist. He stood on his knees and dragged himself closer to me, making me elevate my head even more turning my neck to an angle that exposed it to the fullest. He trapped my folded legs between his, arched his body supporting his posture by his one elbow on my shoulder and the other regulating my angle to show even more of my neck each inch he came closer. My body shuddered as he breathed very close to my neck tracing paths from my collar to the chin. Things were happening to me and I knew what would come next if I felt more of this. My neck and back arched stretching my stomach and I breathed heavily with eyes closed. Once again I was taken off guard by him as soon as I gradually parted my eyebrows. Our faces were close enough for me to not get a view of his lips which were positioned just above mine.. not on though, yet. I held my breath right then.

"What feelings yeol?" Baekhyun left moist soft words on my lips making sensations flow through me. His left hand now held me firm by my nape, his thumb stroking my Adam's apple softly. I needed to breathe now.. the blood rush and fireworks in me were already giving me arrhythmia.. or it was just Baekhyun who was the reason. I instantaneously gasped opening my mouth to breathe in as much air as I could. Next I knew I was sucking on his thumb. I breathed out and baek inhaled- I knew what to do. Baek exhaled and I inhaled and this went on as our breaths became heavier and pulse rates higher- all thanks to the baek who slowly motioned up and down with every breath he took and left. Our gaze remained fixed through all this until Baek accidentally brushed the zip of my jeans with his. I gasped and in an instant my hands that lay lifeless gripped on each of his thigh, earning a low moan from him, pausing his motion.

"Uhh.." I breathed out with my eyes closed in pleasure. "Haaahh.." I breathed heavily for the last time. I dragged my hands higher up his thighs, gripped him strong lowering his level and bringing him close and sending him out slowly and steadily. Our moist breathing soon turned into panting and the hunger inside us grew to a greater level. I spared a moment to glance at Baek and he looked the sexiest, the most vulnerable and the most irresistable in this moment- his mouth open panting out of exhaustion in his exercising leg muscles, his arms on my shoulders that stabled his to and fro motion and preventing his fragile frame from falling any moment, eyes open halfway taking me in view and experiencing the same pleasure and the high I felt too, his lips quivering from time to time with each new feeling and spark we felt. I straightened my back reaching out to the lips that invited me, slipping my right hand up his waist under his shirt and grabbing his ass bringing his body closer and deeper making his eyes roll back in greater pleasure. I could reach as far as the lower lip so I sucked on it and Baekhyun, who couldn't get his senses to work as immense fireworks in his body took over him, let out a groan and leaned over and kissed me. My right hand stretched out to his back bringing him closer while the left one made sure to keep the pace with which our members rubbed against each other up. In no time our steady pace and patience ran out and hunger and desire for more of each other filled us. And we-  
"Knock knock!"

The both of us withdrew our tongues, paused everything and looked at each other not wanting to let go even for a second. The situation in itself was too much of a surprise for me and I needed time to grasp and take it all in. Where were we? The dorm.. right. Oh shoot the dinner!

"Hey Chanyeol at least keep your promise! Feed us. We've been waiting for half an hour past the time you said. Come out right now." Chen requested out of hunger and we heard footsteps walking away from the door.

All through this our gaze remained intact and it was Baekhyun who's ears turned pink in utter embarrassment first while the last fifteen minutes kept repeating in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two story- lines to this novel. One stays clean for a very long time whereas this one has *cough*- you know what i mean.  
> I haven't been able to write a lot but this is a tad bit done. I have to work a lot on the other story-line only then i'll post it. :)  
> thanks for dropping by.  
> hope u enjoyed.  
> For further plots, you're most welcome to suggest.


End file.
